deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalysta Jordan-Potter
Kalysta Cate Jordan-Potter (b. 17 February), nicknamed the Alley Baby by the media, is a self-proclaimed half-blood witch of the Jordan and Potter families, the adoptive daughter of Jamie Jordan and Elliot Potter. She is also the elder adoptive sister of Leo and Maggie. As an infant, her mother abandoned her in an alleyway in London, condemning her as satanic after witnessing her frenetic displays of underage magic. She was later adopted and went the rest of her life without any knowledge of her biological parentage. As the eldest of her generation, she and her aunt were often tasked with making a number of social appearances in order to make amendments to their besmirched family name. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Kalysta was Sorted into Slytherin House on account of her craftiness and sharp tongue. The decision followed a pause of just over five minutes while the Sorting Hat considered her for Gryffindor, making her a Hatstall. Initially, Kalysta became best friends with Juno Truelove and several others, but was ostracised by the group after a falling-out in their fourth year; she soon found friendship with Frey Findlay and Claudia Cabdi thereafter. Kalysta aspired to follow in her father's curative footsteps and become a Healer, cultivating her natural propensity for medical magic. She was also creatively inclined, being a member of the Art Club, as well as a former Beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team and a member of Duelling Club and the all-female W.I.T.C.H. Throughout her school years, Kalysta was best known for her guile, promiscuity and stoic exterior, struggling greatly with the reputation that two families of great renown bestowed upon her. However, she could occasionally be seen as a protective guide towards others, committing selfless acts in order to better the lives of her family and friends. Her journey throughout adolescence was marked partly by her reputation as a social pariah, her ambition of becoming a Healer, a teenage pregnancy, and the abundance of insecurities that came as a result of her early abandonment. Following Hogwarts, Kalysta cast aside a promising medical career in favour of returning to her childhood pastime and becoming an artist. She was briefly married to Wayne Etchemendy, with whom she shared a volatile relationship that promptly ended in divorce. She later remarried Abrax Spector and had one son, Frey. Kalysta would go on to found the Spero Gallery in London, dedicated to exhibiting outsider art exclusively from the wizarding community. By adulthood, she had become an acclaimed figure within the art community, with her own pieces garnering credit for their unearthly style and uncompromising depiction of the human form. Biography Family lineage A foundling abandoned by her mother after a mere four months, Kalysta's past and early infancy before her sudden discovery have remained fairly elusive. The note left at the scene of abandonment gave away only a few facts, such as Kalysta's Greek heritage, her inability to control underage magic (allegedly making her "DANGEROUS, SATANIC, UNNATURAL") ''and her mother's refusal to keep her any longer out of her own religious convictions; it is unknown if whether there was a father present. Kalysta's blood status often served as a source of speculation, with a majority of people describing her as Muggle-born due to her mother's horror at the sight of magic. However, it is equally likely that Kalysta could be a half-blood, should her biological father have been a wizard. As her mother's note offered no mention nor any implication of a possible partner, there was no way of confirming this suspicion. Nonetheless, Kalysta was considered a member of the Jordan and Potter families through adoption, and for such reasons identified as a half-blood, much like the many family members that she surrounded herself by. The Potters were once an old pure-blood family descended from Linfred of Stinchcombe, an eccentric man that managed to lay down the foundations of an inexhaustible family fortune. Throughout history, the Potter family have been recognised for producing a vast number of successful businessmen, powerful wizards, and active specialists in law enforcement. Undoubtedly, their member of greatest renown has been Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived and one of the famous wizards of modern times. His monumental conservation of the wizarding world earned the family reverence and soldier-like status, whilst the birth of Lily Potter II marked the arrival of more prominent female witches within the family. Unsurprisingly, the Potters have remained at the forefront of the public eye over the years, continually making headlines and having their lives documented across tabloids. The Fifth Generation soon came to embrace a more reserved stance in the eyes of the media, having witnessed the difficulties of a life lived under public scrutiny, although their successors have welcomed the rise of more socialite and high-society roles within the family. Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions Relationships Family Parents Leo Jordan-Potter Maggie Jordan-Potter Abrax Spector Son Jordan family Potter family Urya Quint Claudia Cabdi Atria Hilliard Albus Cauldwell Musidora Cauldwell Frey Findlay Adrian Findlay Wayne Etchemendy Juno Truelove Ryan Pembroke Etymology Kalysta is a name deriving from the Greek Kallistō, a name meaning "she that is most beautiful," which is derived from kallos (beauty, beautiful). The name is borne in Roman mythology by a nymph, a daughter of the Arcadian king Lycaon, and mother of Arcas. Cate is a Greek feminine given name, and a variant of the name Kate. The name also comes from Latin, French, English, and Welsh origins. The name was chosen by Healers at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries,' '''and it means either ''"pure" or "blessed". It could also be used as a short variant of the name Catherine. The name Catherine is popular in Christian countries, as it was the name of one of the first Christian saints, Catherine of Alexandria. Its variants are also widely used around the world. Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes Notes Trivia Gallery